


Five times Shiro (kind of) comes out

by audithea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audithea/pseuds/audithea
Summary: What the title says... ;)





	Five times Shiro (kind of) comes out

**1\. Sam Holt**

 

“Young man, why do you want to train here at the Garrison? There’s an excellent training program in Japan too. Wouldn’t that be easier?”

 

Shiro hesitates. He had known this question would come up sooner or later, but he still has trouble finding the right words.

 

“Maybe. I guess it depends on your definition of easier.”

 

“How so?”, Commander Holt asks.

 

“Well… I’m gay. Officially that’s not a problem. Or at least it shouldn’t be. But in reality it’s a big disadvantage. I won’t get the same chances as everybody else if I stay back home. Flying isn’t just a hobby for me. I want to make this my career, but there are doors that will never open for me. And I don’t want to lie and hide if I don’t have to.”

 

Holt smiles at him. “Honesty is always good. Even when it doesn’t make things easier.”

 

**2\. Keith**

 

“You live with Adam?”

 

“Yes, he’s my boyfriend.”

 

“Oh. Ok, cool.”

 

**3\. Matt**

 

“I don’t even know what I’m doing wrong. Everything I do just makes her mad at me. Shiro, are you listening? You’re seeing somebody, right? Is your girlfriend the same?”

 

“Boyfriend”, Shiro corrects him.

 

“Alright, boyfriend then. Is your boyfriend the same? Is this a relationship thing?”

 

“I don’t think so?”

 

“Great. So I just have really bad taste in women?”

 

**4\. Lance & Hunk **

 

“She was flirting with me!”, Lance crows.

 

“No, she wasn’t”, Hunk counters.

 

“Of course she was. Didn’t you see the way she was looking at me?”

 

“That still wasn’t flirting.”

 

“It was. Believe me, I’m an expert.”

 

“Shiro?”, Hunk asks. “Please be the neutral voice of reason?”

 

“I promise you I know even less about girls than Lance”, Shiro replies without looking up from his book.

 

“Hey!”, Lance complains. “Just because you’re clueless…”

 

**5\. Pidge**

 

Shiro sits down next to Pidge in front of the green lion.

 

“I’m sorry for snapping”, Pidge explains. “I know Keith didn’t mean it the way it sounded. I’ll apologize at dinner, ok?”

 

“That’s good. But he really hit a nerve, didn’t he?”

 

“Yeah. It’s just so... complicated for me?”

 

Shiro nods. “When I was about your age, there were these boys in my class at school. And they were always talking about girls. Inviting a girl to the cinema, going to a birthday party because of a girl they liked, wanting to kiss a girl… And I felt weird, because I just didn’t get it. I tried to talk to my father about it, and he told me not to worry. That I was just a late bloomer and I would understand it eventually. And in the meantime I should just do what everybody else did.”

 

“And did you?”

 

“I tried to, for a while. But then I met this really nice boy, and he invited me to go get ice cream at the park. It was all pretty harmless, but I was walking on air for days after that.”

 

Pidge grins at him, and Shiro grins back.

 

“The thing is…”, Shiro continues. “We always look to other people to see what they’re doing and how they’re doing it. If everybody else is doing it, it must be right. But it’s not. Even if it works for everybody else, it doesn’t have to work for you. And there’s nothing wrong with that. Nobody can tell you who you are. That’s something you have to work out on your own.

 

“And sometimes that takes a while. Sometimes you think you have figured it out, and then it turns out you didn’t. Sometime things change and you change with them. Nothing is written in stone.

 

“I don’t know if you’re a boy or a girl. Or both. Or neither… But you’ll figure it out; I’m sure of it. And you don’t need to do it all at once. Maybe you’re going to be Pidge in the morning and Katie in the evening? It’s all good. Nobody here is going to love you any less. Just… talk to us?”

 

Pidge makes a sound that’s part chuckle and part snuffle. “Sure. Thanks.”


End file.
